Lovely Halloween
by Zephyrcitrus
Summary: On a spooky sexy Halloween, follow Renesmee and Jacob on their new adventure. Rated M for obvious reasons ;) Not SM.


**Not Stephane Meyer. So wish though. Please enjoy and review. Thank you! Happy reading! **

* * *

Jacob and I were sitting on couch in the Cullen's living room, watching TV. My family left on a 2 month vacation. Dad was nervous about leaving Jake and I alone, but mom reassured him. I guess he was concerned because Jake and I were finally dating. But that wasn't on my mind. Jacob caught on to my puzzled face.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked worried

"Huh? Oh nothings wrong babe. I was just thinking." I replied with a smile.

" Oh your thinking about me...yeah i'm something to think about." He said with a chuckle. I smacked his chest and laughed with him.

"Yeah right. I was thinking about may Halloween costume. Its coming in two days I'm so exited!" I chimed.

"Oouuuu may I see this costume?"

"Haha yeah no...your going to have to wait." I said teasingly.

"Awww that's no fun!" He pouted. We both laughed.

*Halloween rolls around*

Jacobs POV

"Renesmee! Hurry up we are going to be late for the bash!" I yelled to her. 'I hope this is worth it' I thought.

"Just go! I want this to be a surprise! I'll meet you there!" She yelled down.

I was going to protest but decided not to start anything. I shrugged my shoulders and got on my motorcycle. I put my helmet on and looked back at the house. I gave a little smile, thinking about Renesmee. Then I drove off. On my way there, I had fantasies about Renesmee. I've never seen her in bra and underwear. But I have seen her in bathing suit, and damn that day Edward almost had my head for my thoughts about her. I felt my member get a little tingly. 'Keep it under control Jacob' I thought to my self.

I arrived to the bash some chick at our school, is filthy rich. She got to have this party or a Mercedes Benz. She choose the party...I think she had a concussion when she made that choice. When I got to her house I just waited until Renesmee came. I took a beer in the mean time.  
20 minutes passed and she still wasn't here. I got a text from her.

" Hey baby sos sorry but can you come home. My surprise has changed" she texted

"Yes baby I will b there soon." I texted back.

A lot of guys called me whipped. I didn't care I knew that one day it would be worth it. I got on my motorcycle. And drove fast. 'What could she have now?' I thought.

As I arrived at the. Cullen house I saw all the lights were dimmed. I was a little confused. But it didn't bother me. I walked into the house. I noticed on the floor and stairs, there were those little pumpkins. They had little arrows carved out of them, detailed ones at that. I proceed up the stairs until I got to the highest floor. A lead way to Renesmee room. (Which used to be Edwards). I knew where this was going. I walk closer and opened the door with a smile on my face. But it dropped when I saw Renesmee. She was wearing a black and orange bustier, with matching skinny jeans and a garder around her right leg. She turned towards me, looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes. As she turned her what - looked like an DD - breasts shook up and down. My eyes widen.

"H-he-hey." She choked out. I could tell she was embarrassed. "Do you...like it.?" She said in a small voice.

I was still so distracted. 'Holy mother of heaven' I thought. I came back to reality.

"Renesmee you...you...you look...wow." I said in shock still. I could feel my member start to get hard.

"Thanks." She giggled and turned red.

I walked over to her, still so mesmerized, by the way she looked. I was stating into her eyes. I could tell she was nervous. I put our foreheads together. And looked at her once more, before I plunged into her lips. She was surprised by it, but then came back. 'Holy hell Renesmee your going to kill me!' I thought.

I picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around my back. I could feel her wetness, on mg stomach. And at that, I was fully erect. She was too high on my waist to feel my member. I carried her over to the bed, not breaking the kiss. I laid her down on her back, so I was on top. I finally broke the kiss and looked down at her. She was panting. Her breasts were so large they were coming out then top of her bustier. I came back down and kissed her once again. I wrapped my arms around her lower back. I was being care full not to let her feel my member yet. But she wasn't helping. She plunged her tongue into my mouth licking mine. I was filled with ecstasy. She put her legs around my back to get some leverage. But at that, there was a loud rip. We separated for a little bit. It was her jeans. They ripped at her thighs. She blushed. But then I smashed my lips back onto hers. My hands started to roam her body. She was so perfect. As I was lost the unexpected came. She pulled me down onto her. 'Crap crap crap crap' I thought. I could feel her smile against my lips. Then she came and whispered in my ear.

"Take it off." She said. 'God damn she so sexy.' I thought.

I brought my hands to her upper back trying to look for a clip. I couldn't find one. She giggled and pointed to her stomach. I had noticed the clips were in the front. All the more sexy. I started from her stomach and unclipped each buckle with my teeth. As I got closer to her breasts the buckles were much tighter. I decided to have a little fun. I put my hands on the sides of her boobs and pushed them together. The clips came more loose and I continued my path. As I unbuckled the first one, I could feel her skin against my chin. But then as I went for the sixth last clip, I was smacked across the face. I opened my eyes from the impact. I noticed the thing that hit my was well her breasts. 'Holy damn that's soooooo hot!' I thought.

"Oh my goodness are you okay!?" She asked worried.

"I'm absolutely fine." As looked up at her.

I looked back down to where my mouth was and lifted my self a little. Her...her breasts...they must have been repressed. They look so much bigger! They were so beautiful. I removed her bustier. I saw her face pure red. 'I want to make this good' I thought.

I had a big mouth. Being a wolf and all, I could fit my fist in my mouth. I put my mouth to the tip of her nipple and licked it ever so slightly. I heard her moan loudly. I used Meh other hand to massage her other breast. I started to put my mouth over her breast. I almost got it fully in my mouth, but she was just so big. I moved on to the other breast, doing the same as I did to her other one. She moaned even more loudly than before. This was so hot...

Renesmee's POV

I giggled at Jacobs attempts to suck my breast. It was funny. Then he started to kiss me down my stomach. As he got to my ripped jeans. He took them off. And started to kiss them rim of my thong. I decided it was my turn. I flipped him onto his back.

"Renesmee what are you..." He asked confused.

"Shhhhhhhhh my turn." I whispered.

Jacob groaned loudly. I had took off his shirt and jeans in one tug. Now him and I were fair. I knee this would get him. I started to rub my wet thong over the large bump in his boxers. His eyes rolled back. I chuckled a little. I started to kiss him as the way he did to me. But this time I took off his underwear. I tossed them across the room. I looked down. 'Holy lord of Jesus Christ!' I thought he...he...was humongous!  
I was stunned. I could here him panting. I've been wanting to try this move for a long time. Instead of straddling him we her my face was to him. I turned around so my ass was. I was sitting right over his bellybutton. I licked the tip of him. He moaned loudly. 'Ya like that?' I thought. I bit the tip of him ever so gently. He moaned even louder. Then I emerged him fully into my mouth. The tip of him hit my throat. I could tell he was pleased. I got him out of my mouth so I could send him through a taunting hell. He moaned my name. That moment, my body shuttered a little bit. 'Is it possible to get more wet?' I thought in embarrassment. Oh Jacob your so wonderful...

Jacobs POV

Renesmee sure knew how to please. I was in pure bliss. I felt her little lips come off of my member. She turned her head towards me, and licked her lips. 'Gosh darn Renesmee where do you learn this!' I felt a little bit of my self coming on. I flipped her over, and kissed her hard. I trailed down her stomach I mimicked what she has done to me earlier. Accept. I turned her so she was laying on her stomach 'her ass is so...' I rolled my eyed into the back of my head. I kissed her on her lower back and swirled circles with my tongue on her dimples. I heard her muffle something into the pillow. I chuckled at her. Then I proceeded. I saw her thong and started to remove it with my teeth. Her ass was just so large, I almost suffocated. As I took off her thong, her garder as well. I turned her back over so her face was to mine i kissed her beautiful lips again. My hands started to roam her body again. I went up to her ear.

"My turn..." I said an licked her ear.

I heard her giggle. I kissed her right over her sweet spot. She moaned loudly. I trailed my tongue over her folds. I called up to her

"You taste like heaven ." I said ever so seductively.

I gave her no time to pause and retain my words. I stuck my tongue right into her. She screamed so loudly. But I knew it was a scream of pleasure. I sucked her like a young child with a ring pop. She was so tight. 'Oh gosh I have to do this now' I thought.

"Are you ready? Tell me if it hurts okay?" I told her.

"Yes yes...of course...just...ohhhhh!" She screamed.

I positioned my self at her opening. I put my tip in. 'God she soo tight!' I thought. I tried to go in a little deeper. I heard her scream.

"Renesmee I'm so sorry!" I looked into her big eyes.

"No no. I should be sorry. Your so big and I'm ...I'm so small." She said with tears.

"Its okay. If you want we can do this. I'll just go slow." I said, she nodded.

I put my tip in again. I put it a little deeper this time. I heard her scream again.

"Jake? Um what if you um stretch me first.?" She asked nervously.

"Stretch you?...I don't know what could be more sexy." I said and looked at her.

I took the little bit of me out of her. I knew Renesmee was flexible. I mean she was insanely flexible. I took her legs and straddled them wide on the bed. 'Damn how tight could she be?' I put my index and middle finger inside her. 'Wow she is small!' I thought. I knew if I went in her now it would hurt her. I had to make this work. I lifted her right leg and put it back on her shoulder. Then I took her left leg and put it to the side. This wants working. I pondered.

"Um Jacob?" She asked.

"Yes sexy?" I replied.

"Who about this..." she bit her lip.

She lifted her knees to the outsides of her breasts and squished them together. I was shocked. She looked at me and nodded. I positioned myself. I slid in slowly. She made  
A small noise, but nodded to keep going. I finally made if fully inside her. She lowered her legs. I moved in and out of her slowly. She moaned. 'Damn she is so tight... so beautiful.' I thought o could feel all of her inner walls. Pure heaven...

Rensemee's POV

Oh my lord. I felt him. He was so huge. I didn't want him to know I was in pain. So I had to keep telling myself I wasn't. He started to move. It felt glorifying. I could feel him getting warmer. I was almost about to cum. With a final thrust, I came. As soon as I did I felt him explode inside of me. I felt so full. He collapsed next to me on the bed. We both panted loudly. I looked over at him. He had a smile on his face. But I wasn't done yet. I still had some of me. I crawled onto his body. He looked at me with confused eyes. I got onto him and started to ride him. He let out a large breath. In was close to my second time. My body shuttered a second time, but it wasn't me who came. Jacob filled me with him a second time. I stood up to remove him from me. But when I had done so, it felt as if I was peeing. But if wasn't. There was just so much of Jacob, my body couldn't hold it. I blushed red. My lower abdomen felt so heavy. I went beside Jacob. Then fell asleep.

I awoke in the morning to find a note on my arm.

"Dear my sexy girl,  
I had to go to work today. I deeply apologize  
I will be home later tonight. I love you.  
Love, Jacob"

I was in heaven.


End file.
